


OH MY LITTLE SEA

by Ara_Potter05



Category: Harry Potter - JK Rowling, Percy Jackson y Los Olímpicos y Fandoms Relacionados
Genre: F/F, M/M, Takes place in the GoF, and in the titanomachy, demigods have help there
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ara_Potter05/pseuds/Ara_Potter05
Summary: Harry recibe infinito amor de los Dursley en el comienzo de su tercer año (nótese el sarcasmo), escapa y conoce a un extraño muy sexy de ojos verde mar... que lo introduce en otra guerra más.Soy muy mala en los resúmenes, pero ese fue mi intento. La trama no será así.Gracias a @IAmGonnaDie que me enseñó la belleza de este shipp (recomiendo sus obras, son hermosas)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood, Nico di Angelo/Draco Malfoy, Poseidon (Percy Jackson)/Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott/Neville Longbottom (mentioned)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	1. PRÓLOGO

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to translate one of my works to English, but I don't know which of the two I have. Which would you prefer? This one or "Semidioses en Hogwarts, el cáliz de fuego"?  
> Tell me in the comments

Harry caminó por la calle, arrastrando su baúl del colegio. Había recibido una paliza excepcional de su tío Vernon y por si fuera poco había violado el Estatuto del Secreto inflando a su tía Marge. Sabía que pronto llegarían por él para romper su varita, y por eso se marchó de la casa de sus tíos.

Sopesó la idea de ponerse la capa invisible y volar con su escoba hacia Gringotts, en donde recoger todo su dinero de mago y se iría. Pensó también en encoger su baúl, porque ¿qué importaba ya usar la magia un poco más si lo habían expulsado?

  
Sin embargo, se puso alerta al ver un movimiento entre una valla y una pared del callejón de Little Wingin. Sacó su varita tras rebuscar en su baúl, y apuntó hacia las sombras.

—Lumos —murmuró por precaución. Sin embargo, por no estar mirando su camino tropezó con el escalón de la acera.

—¡Cuidado! —Una voz advirtió súbitamente sobresaltándolo, aunque también demasiado tarde, pues el azabache se había caído, siendo cegado casi instantáneamente por una luz enormemente brillante. Pudo apartarse del camino de un gran autobús rojo de dos plantas que había aparecido de la nada. Se detuvo justo donde poco antes Harry tenía la mano.

—Estás bien? —preguntó la misma voz. Harry sintió la mirada del extraño analizándolo y buscó su varita por el suelo. Tras mirar un rato alrededor se dio cuenta que la sostenía un individuo vestido como si fuera un pescador frente a él. Tenía los ojos verdes mar y el pelo negro desordenado como él. Era alto y musculoso. El hombre aparentaba unos dieciocho años. Él le tendió la varita a Harry quien le sonrió agradecido.  
—Sí, gracias —respondió Harry—. ¿Quién eres?

—Soy Poseidón, encantado de conocerte. ¿Tú eres...? —dejó la pregunta en el aire esperando que el otro la respondiera. Lo cierto es que el dios del mar se había fijado en el chico por su apariencia y tras investigar más acerca de él quiso conocerlo y... Bueno... Ya sabréis como son los dioses.

—Harry, Harry Potter —el hombre le sonrió, le estrechó la mano y tras eso le ayudó a subir su equipaje. Poseidón interrumpió el sermón del chico que previamente había bajado del autobús, dirigido a la nada —sólo reparó en Harry cuando se subió—, y le dijo el nombre del destino del azabache menor, depositando una extraña moneda en la palma de la mano muchacho, llamado Stan Sumpike. Aquello sorprendió a Harry, pues no le había mencionado a dónde quería ir.

—Adiós, nos veremos pronto —se despidió Poseidón de Harry, y a este apenas pudo despedirse con la mano cuando el autobús salió a toda velocidad de Little Wingin.

* * *

La siguiente vez que Harry vio al dios del mar —bueno, en realidad él no lo sabía— fue en la enfermería en Hogwarts. Resultó que Poseidón le había visto caer en su partido de quidditch contra Hufflepuff, cosa que avergonzó al azabache menor.

En el transcurso de su tercer año en Hogwarts, las reuniones entre los dos habían sido más frecuentes. Poseidón estuvo allí cuando Harry quiso matar al supuesto asesino Sirius Black por supuestamente traicionar a James y Lily, y vaya suerte la del animago, pues Poseidón había logrado controlar a Harry antes de que hiciera algo estúpido.

Harry se había aliviado de que el dios del mar lo contuviera, pues después Remus había aparecido, habían contado toda la verdad y al parecer Sirius había resultado ser inocente y el culpable había sido Peter Petigrew (alias Scabbers). Esta vez Poseidón casi perdió los estribos, pero Harry había prometido que se haría justicia, entregando (o tratándolo) a Petigrew a los dementores y Poseidón prometió visitar a su querido hermano Hades para incluir a Petigrew en los campos de castigo. Tras salir de la Casa de los Gritos, el dios del mar tuvo que irse debido a las leyes antiguas de Zeus que le prohibía estar mucho tiempo con Harry y sus amigos... Perdiéndose la famosa escapada de Petigrew y la transformación de Remus.

Al final, Harry pudo ahuyentar los dementores que se habían arremolinado en el lago, pero se desmayó poco después. Poseidón notó aquello y fue a visitarlo en la enfermería y presenció el "milagroso" escape de Sirius, sabiendo toda la verdad.

* * *

**Editado y mejorado debido a algunos errores de escritura.**


	2. LOS MUNDIALES DE QUIDDITCH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por haberme tardado en escribir tanto. Disfruten el cap.

La primera vez que Poseidón recibió una carta de Harry vía lechuza se sorprendió del medio de comunicación que tenían los magos... ¿No podría haber sido alguna otra ave? Pues parecía que no, ¡una maldita lechuza, un ave del dominio de Atenea! El animal lo miró mal y picoteó su dedo con fuerza al tratarle de quitar la carta de la pata. El dios maldijo por lo bajo y cuando por fin consiguió quitarla además de volver a picotearlo la lechuza dejó un regalito en la ventana de su templo en el Olimpo y se fue sin esperar respuesta. «Mejor», pensó el dios, él le haría llegar a Harry sus cartas por otro medio. Así se estuvieron comunicando por todo el verano, y cuando el azabache pidió comida para sobrevivir a su verano de dieta con los Dursley Poseidón pidió a Hestia que le cocinara sus comidas y dulces favoritos. Harry se llevó una tremenda sorpresa al ver en su cumpleaños el paquete con diferentes comidas que Poseidón le había hecho aparecer en su escritorio junto con una tarjeta y un brazalete.

La siguiente vez que Poseidón recibió una carta de Harry se notaba que la había escrito apresuradamente. Ésta decía:

**«Querido Poseidón:**

**Muchas gracias, la comida me vino genial. Realmente no necesitaba más de lo que ellos están comiendo ahora mismo.**

**Cambiando de tema… Este año los mundiales de quidditch se celebrarán aquí en el Reino Unido y me preguntaba si quisieras venir. Preguntaré al señor Weasley si aún se pueden conseguir entradas para ti. Y hablando de ellos, me recogerán este domingo y me quedaré en la Madriguera hasta el inicio del curso. Deberías conocerlos, son una familia genial.**

**Espero que nos veamos pronto**

**Un abrazo**

**Harry».**

Poseidón sonrió al notar la alegría con la que estaba escrita, y se apresuró a responder que no se preocupara, que él arreglaría lo de las entradas, y así lo hizo. Fue al ministerio de Magia y preguntó si aún quedaban entradas en la tribuna principal. Desgraciadamente no había, pero no le importó. Compró una entrada y volvió a su reino a tratar algunos asuntos pendientes.

* * *

Y el día de los mundiales llegó. Poseidón apareció cerca del lugar, y se acercó hacia los magos que superisaban la llegada de las personas. Les dio su nombre, recibió las indicaciones del lugar reservado, en el campamento del Sr. Roberts, y justo cuando les había dado la espalda escuchó el apellido Weasley y volteó para buscar al azabache de ojos verdes esmeralda. Él le saludó con la mano y cuando los demás se alejaron un poco (salvo Ron y Hermione) se acercó con estos dos últimos.

—Hey chicos, ¿qué tal? —les sonrió cálidamente recibiendo el abrazo de Harry.

—Genial señor Poseidón —dijo Hermione de forma educada.

—Hermione, ¿cuántas veces dije que me trataras de tú y no de usted? Me haces sentir viejo —bromeó haciendo reír a Harry y Ron—. Cuánto habéis crecido —les dijo analizándolos con la mirada.

Siguieron hablando de cosas triviales mientras alcanzaban a los demás. Llegaron al campamento y el señor Weasley quiso que Harry le ayudara a tener el dinero adecuado para pagar al señor Roberts.

—Deja, yo pago —dijo Poseidón observando cómo Arthur tenía problemas con el dinero.

—¿Sois extranjeros? No sois los únicos que he visto con problemas con el dinero —preguntó el señor Roberts al ver cómo regresaban tras una pequeña discusión entre el dios del mar y los Weasley sobre quién pagaría, la cual ganó el primero—. Hace un rato que una familia me quiso pagar con monedas tan grandes como tapacubos.

—¿Ah si? Nosotros no lo somos —negó Poseidón manipulando la niebla y borrando aquellos recuerdos de la mente del mortal.

—Ah, OK, aquí tiene el cambio —dijo el hombre tendiéndole el dinero y un mapa del campamento que Poseidón aceptó con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Llegaron al sitio en el que los Weasley se instalarían y Poseidón se instaló al lado.

Estuvo charlando y comiendo un rato con los Weasley hasta que llegó la hora de irse al estadio. En el camino no podías dar un paso sin que los vendedores te abordaran. Los chicos compraron varias cosas, pero Poseidón únicamente eligió una escarapela verde de Irlanda junto con una bandera del mismo país y unos omniculares.

Subió hasta su tribuna y se sentó en el asiento, mirando alrededor para ver con quién compartía tribuna. Los Diggory se encontraban ahí junto con otras familias que no conocía.

Al acabar el partido tuvo un mal presentimiento y volvió a su tienda, pero se mantuvo alerta en vez de dormirse como recomendaban los demás. Fue buena decisión, pues al rato el griterío de las celebraciones fue reemplazado por gritos de miedo y horror. Despertó con rapidez a los Weasley mayores, que a su vez despertaron a los demás. Él decidió ayudar a los demás adultos a tratar de bajar a los cuatro mortales que había en el cielo, producto de las varitas que un grupo de encapuchados apuntaba hacia ellos. Él fue quien lo logró, y trató de ver las identidades de aquellos mortales que habían logrado penetrar la seguridad del Ministerio, pero notó que Ron, Harry y Hermione estaban en peligro. No sabía como lo sabía, pero el caso es que así era.

Corrió buscándolos hasta que se encontró con ellos y se aseguró que estaban bien. Estaba a punto de irse, pero escucharon un movimiento. Poseidón se puso alerta de nuevo, elevando un escudo invisible para proteger a los chicos de cualquier posible amenaza, hasta que alguien pronunció un hechizo, «Morsmodre». Los demás integrantes del ministerio llegaron lanzando hechizos aturdidores a diestra y siniestra, aunque por suerte rebotaba en el escudo que Poseidón había levantado. Trataron de inculparlos de haber invocado la marca tenebrosa de Voldemort, pero al final descubrieron que Winky, la elfina del señor Crouch, había encontrado la varita de Harry, y él la había despedido. Esto contrarió a Hermione y a Poseidón, quien miró en la mente de la elffina y supo la verdad de todo lo que había pasado.

Volvieron a las tiendas para empacar las cosas y volver a la Madriguera. Poseidón los llevó sin necesidad de traslador y se quedó el tiempo justo para conocer a la señora Weasley.


	3. EL TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS E INVITADOS INESPERADOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesante año... para ver, pero no para participar activamente en las pruebas, ¿no creen?  
> Y con los nuevos invitados mejor todavía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favors, si veis algún error de ortografía o narración avísenme. Sin más les dejo con el cap, espero que les guste. Felicitaciones y comentarios muy bienvenidos

Por fin era el día en el que Harry volvía a Hogwarts, a su hogar. Se despertaron con el canto del gallo, pero no obstante el desorden reinaba en La Madriguera por doquier. La gente se encontraba medio vestida por las escaleras con un trozo de tostada en la mano, y se apresuraban a ultimar los detalles. La señora Weasley llamó a su marido y este se apresuró a la chimenea, donde estaba la cabeza del señor Diggory esperándolo. Por consiguiente el señor Weasley se fue al ministerio y su esposa tuvo que llamar a unos cuantos taxis muggles. El viaje pasó un poco tenso, hasta que por fin bajaron a King's Kross.

Atravesaron la pared y se despidieron, hasta que el silbato sonó para indicar que subieran, y así lo hicieron. Trataron de sonsacarle brevemente a los adultos qué pasaría aquel año en Hogwarts, pero fue en vano, y se dispusieron a buscar un compartimento, dividiéndose. El Trío de Oro se sentó en uno y empezaron a charlar. Un grupo de personas pasó delante del compartimento. Estos eran los famosos semidioses de la profecía de los siete junto con Reyna, Thalia, Nico y Lisbeth Jones, hija de Hécate. La diosa de la magia los había enviado para proteger al trío, por lo que ahí estaban. Al ver solo a tres ocupantes en aquel compartimento se detuvieron.

—¡Hola! —saludó una chica rubia de ojos gris tormenta. Tenía un suave acento estadounidense—. Estamos buscando compartimento libre, pero no encontramos ninguno. ¿Nos podríamos sentar con vosotros?

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas—. No hay problema, ¿verdad, chicos?

—No no, por mi no hay ningún problema —dijo Harry. Ron los examinó levemente y negó con una pequeña sonrisa de lado. Los extranjeros se sentaron enfrente del trío. Se presentaron como Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper McClean, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Lisbeth Jones, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang Reyna Ramírez y Thalia Grace.

El resto del viaje transcurrió alegremente con charlas, risas y visitas de los amigos de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Cuando llegaron al castillo Peeves les dio una hermosa bienvenida (nótese el sarcasmo), y seleccionaron a los nuevos invitados, transferidos de intercambio de Ilvermorny, en los Estados Unidos, según el director. Lisbeth quedó en Hufflepuff al igual que Hazel y Frank; Thalia en Gryffindor junto a Jason y Reyna; Nico en Slytherin; y Leo, Annabeth y Piper en Ravenclaw. En el que se detuvo más fue en Percy, y lo dio por imposible. Estuvo diez largos minutos, hasta que el sombrero gritó que no se decidía entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuf, pues tenía prácticamente lo mismo de las dos casas anteriormente dichas. Al final, Dumbledore junto con McGonagall y Sprout decidieron que pasaría un mes en cada casa.

Tras la cena Dumbledore les dio un anuncio: el torneo de los tres magos se llevaría a cabo en Hogwarts, por lo que aparte de los transferidos tendrían dos escuelas más: beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Antes de eso Ojo Loco Moody hizo acto de presencia, con su ojo viendo cada cosa del Gran Comedor. Después mandó todos a dormir.

Poseidón recibió la carta de Harry explicándole toda la situación del Torneo. Nada más leerla sintió un mal presentimiento y, preocupado, fue al Ministerio de Magia para posteriormente manipular la Niebla lo suficiente como para que los magos sucumbieran a ella, y autoproclamarse uno de los jueces del torneo. Le dijeron que pronto llegarían las escuelas invitadas, y ese día sería en el que los jueces acudirían al castillo, por lo que, satisfecho y aliviado, regresó a su palacio. Sabía que no debía preocuparse tanto, porque su hijo junto con algunos semidioses más estaban allí, pero no pudo evitarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Relleno? Lo siento mucho si lo fue. Espero que les haya gustado.  
> Nos leemos, por favor comenten qué les pareció.  
> Un saludo


End file.
